1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer printer, such as a label printer for printing item names, bar codes, etc. on labels, and more particularly, to a transfer printer in which a transfer ribbon in contact with printing paper is heated by means of a print head to transfer ink on the ribbon to the paper, thereby effecting printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transfer printer, e.g., a label printer for printing item names, bar codes, etc. on labels, comprises a printing section which includes a platen roller and a line thermal head adapted to be pressed against the roller. A supply shaft and a take-up shaft for a transfer ribbon are located over the printing section. When the take-up shaft is rotated by means of a motor and the like, the transfer ribbon is fed out from the supply shaft, transported past a guide shaft and the printing section, and taken up by means of the take-up shaft. The supply shaft is connected with a load mechanism. A desired back tension is applied to the transfer ribbon by damping the rotation of the supply shaft by means of the load mechanism.
In the conventional printer, however, the thermal head must be attached or detached for replacement or cleaning in a narrow space within the printer body. In this case, therefore, the operation is hindered by other components in the printer body, so that the working efficiency is not very high.